


i know i’ll see you on the other side (on the other side)

by brisreina



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Cranky!Clarke, Cuddling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kisses, One Shot, alternate ending to 7x16, bellamy is head over heels in love w clarke, clarke is the same, fluffy ass bellarke!, fuck the other characters bellarke only matters!, just bellarke but mentions of other characters, make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisreina/pseuds/brisreina
Summary: A fluff filled Bellarke in bed one shotorAn alternate ending to 7x16, since it sucked.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	i know i’ll see you on the other side (on the other side)

**Author's Note:**

> The 7x16 ending was horrible. I hated it. Bellamy deserved to live (and transcend along with Madi.) 
> 
> A bit of info before you read this fic;
> 
> \- Clarke shot Bellamy in the leg instead of killing him in Sanctum  
> \- Madi never got tortured by Cadogan and chose to go onto the ground with Bellamy, Clarke, and the others.  
> \- This is set 4 months after they transcended.

Bellamy closed the door behind him, letting the faint light from the living room slowly disappear from behind him. He sets down his bag, long forgotten when he sees Clarke’s calm face on their bed.

  
  


She looks peaceful, her eyes closed and breathing even. Her body is carefully wrapped around the fur blanket Octavia got for Clarke’s recent birthday. He still remembers her soft smile, and the warm hug she gave Octavia afterwards. 

  
  


Bellamy lays onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Clarke’s small body. She stirs a little, but he just rests his head onto her chest, feeling her heartbeat. 

  
  


“Bellamy?” Clarke’s muffled voice comes from the pillow, her voice drowsy with sleep and her hand reaches out for his hair, her fingers going into his hair. 

  
  


“Shhhh, it’s me. Go back to bed, okay?” His arms wrap around her waist, and she moves her head onto his shoulder, letting out a small breath. 

  
  


One of her hands is still in his hair, playing with it mindlessly. The other one is trying to find his hand, and he gets the memo and grabs her hand, then giving it a squeeze. “I missed you.” She yawns, and he gives her a kiss on her forehead, letting it linger for a few seconds than necessary. 

  
  


“Missed you too.” He looks down at her eyes, which glisten in the darkness, the only light being the moonlight streaming in throughout the curtains. Her eyes look up to him, and she gives him a grin. 

  
  


He brings his hand up to her cheek, and caresses it. This is what peace felt like. Bellamy knew Clarke still felt guilty for shooting him in the leg on Sanctum, stopping him from giving Madi’s sketchbook to Cadogan, but he had forgiven her long ago. They were happy, and he was able to live a life without fighting with her, and since they both can’t transcend, failing the test together, they would spend forever together.

  
  


Together. It was just another ordinary to anyone else, but to him & Clarke it was a promise. A promise of the future, and a promise to each other. That no matter what - they would always have each other, and depend on each other. 

  
  


“Madi’s doing good. Heard she was taking Octavia’s new defense lessons. Guess just because there’s 16 people left in the universe, it can’t stop her from becoming a badass teacher, huh?” Clarke’s tired voice interrupts the silence that was lingering between them, and he hears her gentle laugh. Her hand comes up to touch his, the one touching her cheek.

  
  


“Mmmm. Who thought she would be fighting for fun, right?” Bellamy answers, and Clarke giggles in reply. 

  
  


“Yep. It’s peaceful, don’t you think?” She leans in for a kiss, and he takes it gracefully, their lips connecting in one swift motion, the warm feel of her lips setting onto his. 

  
  


Her arms wrap around his neck, her body sitting up, her body goes on to his lap, and he lets out a small chuckle. “I think you’re a bit too tired to start something you’re not ready to finish, aren't you?” He lets go of their lips connecting together, and he looks her in the eyes, the blue reminding him of the lake they found a couple weeks ago on Skyring, and the faint blush creeping up on her cheeks making him think of how the color of her cheeks go a rosy red whenever she drinks too much.

  
  


“You’re boring.” She rolls her eyes at him, and lets out a sigh. “Boring Bellamy. That’s your new name.” She meets his gaze, and then speaks again. “Boring Bellamy who looks at me a bit  _ too  _ much.”

  
  


He laughs, his head falling onto her shoulder and she rubs his back, drawing invisible lines all around it. “You’re right about that. But you’re Mean Clarke. You’re too cranky in the mornings.” 

She makes a fake gasp, and playfully hits his back. “First of all, M does not start with C, and second, I am  _ not  _ cranky in the mornings!” She huffs and her head goes low. 

  
  


“You are definitely cranky, you liar.” His head is still hanging on her shoulder, and he grabs her waist, pulling her down with him so they crash onto the bed once again.

  
  


“How about we go to bed, and you can try and prove that theory?” Her body is layed on top of his, her head carefully rested onto his chest, and he bets she can hear the thump of his heartbeat. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you too.” He says, and pulls a strand of her hair away from her forehead as best as he can, with her body still on top of him. “So much.” 

  
  


And yeah, she wakes up cranky.


End file.
